The Triforce Beckons
by where-angels-lose-their-way
Summary: Gokou, Link, Samus and Megaman have to band together to conquer the greatest evil the universe has ever known
1. Chapter 1- A Hole in Space

PROLOGUE:  
  
It was too quiet. The dusty room seemed just a little to empty for his liking. Slowly he  
grasped the hilt of his sword and drew it out in one swift motion. The ancient blade glowed a  
gentle blue, briefly illuminating the green attire and determined look on the face of it's master.   
Walking forward the adventurer saw in the distance a set of large steel doors. This was too  
perfect, too easy, even the dragon hadn't put up much of a fight before it retreated. It was this  
that made Link all the more nervous. One did not just walk into Ganondorf's fortress so easily,  
the heroic Hylian, smelled trouble. As he stepped towards the door and extended his hand to  
grasp the massive knocker, a sound above him caught his attention. Suddenly his warrior  
reflexes screamed for him to jump back, following them just in time to see something very large  
land on the floor right in front of him. The thing sat in the crater it had just created and extended  
its head to glance through red eyes at Link. Suddenly the room burst into pale light and Link  
could now see what he faced. It appeared to be an Iron Knuckle. An animated suit of armour  
that was an incredibly vicious foe. However this one was different, it was much larger, at least  
seven stones, kneeling down. It wore a horrible black crown on its helmeted head, and carried a  
massive jagged sword in lieu of an axe. The red points of light that were its eyes squinted as the  
beast rose up to stand a full 20 stones in height. A dry grinding laugh filled the air, as the beast  
advanced toward Link. Then a very frightening thing happened, the creature actually spoke.  
"Fool boy! You will not survive to be a thorn in the masters side ever again! I am the King  
of the Iron Knuckles, Gauntilor! You shall not defeat me!" With that the king raised his sword  
and brought it down hard just inches in front of Link. The force of the impact sent Link flying  
backwards into the rear wall. Looking down link could see that the wind sent up by the blade  
had slashed open his clothing. It was just going to be one of those days. Grabbing his sword he  
called upon his energy and focused it into the blade, this was going to get interesting.  
  
  
Chapter 1- A hole in space  
  
Gokou, lay back on the grass looking up at the sky it was a quiet peaceful day. It had been a  
while since anyone had challenged the fate of the Earth and Gokou liked it. He had allowed  
himself to relax at last, and spend some time with his wife and sons. Gohan and Goten had gone  
fishing, while Gokou had opted to stay back and just take a nap. Yawning widely Gokou  
eventually allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. His mind at peace began to wander and he  
began to dream. He suddenly saw himself standing on an asteroid. Looking around he could see  
nothing, nothing but rocks and stars. When suddenly he felt a pulling, liked being sucked on by a  
giant vacuum. Looking up Gokou could see a huge swirling vortex in the lining of space. On the  
other side of the vortex Gokou could see orange glowing eyes that glared at him with hate. He  
could feel a tremendous power, worse than anything he had felt before. Suddenly an energy  
beam came ripping through the void. Crackling with energy Gokou felt himself slide into being  
a Super Sayajin. Holding out his hands to stop the blast Gokou only realized too late that he  
could not stop the blast. He screamed in horror as the asteroid and the hole universe were blasted  
all the way to hell and back.  
Gokou awoke in a cold sweat on his front lawn, it was a dream, just a silly dream. What he  
had seen could have no meaning or could it.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere very deep and very dark, four figures gathered around a strange altar.   
On it was a very peculiar crystal. It crackled with seething pink energy, and inside it could be  
seen the earth. The next image was that of the earth exploding. At this time you couldn't see  
their faces, but their smiles were rather large. One of the figures let out a booming laugh, and  
waved his hand over the crystal. Turning about to see the other three figures, the lead figure  
swung his cape over his shoulder. With a horrible smile, he spoke, "Soon my friends, soon, it  
has only just begun. Yes, soon this world, no this Universe will be ours!" The resounding  
laughter that could be heard was enough to chill the devil himself.  
  
Swift! Fast! She had to move faster! He was a tricky one! If he got a way the whole damn  
trip would be for not. Lining up her shot with the fleeing man the armored woman yelled, "This  
is your last warning Zoltar, stop or I'll fry you!" The man snickered, and continued to run.   
Samus snickered too now, as she fired a blast from her energy cannon. The ball of light slammed  
right into the man's back, sending him flying into the hull of the station. Rushing over to the  
fallen felon, Samus picked him up and looked him in the face. She stood over six feet tall and as  
she held the small man to the visor of her helmet, his feet dangled a foot from the floor.   
"So, you thought you could steal, 50,0000 credits and escape. Well, well, well, sloppy on  
your part Zoltar. Now you have to come back to Ceres with me." Samus smiled, as the smoking  
man groaned, understanding that the road ahead of him was not going to be a pleasant one.   
Grabbing some electronic binders from a compartment within her Chozo built powered suit, she  
bound the mans hands behind his back. It was time to bring him back to the authorities and  
probably pick up a handsome bounty. It was humorous sight to behold, the armored Samus  
carrying a little bound man over her shoulder towards the air lock. Inputting her code into the  
panel, the lock slid open allowing Samus access to her ship. The interior of the vessel was  
Spartan to say the least. The cockpit, a small holding cell for captured bounty, a rather large  
armory holding an impressive array of weapons, and a small vertical bed with many wires  
attached to it. Samus threw open the holding cell and flung the man inside, shutting the force  
field quickly behind him. The man feeling a little braver spoke up. "You'll never get away with  
this bounty hunter! I I I I have powerful friends! They'll hunt you down wherever you go, you  
Amazon witch!" Samus laughed under her helmet, turning to face the man, she replied, "Flattery  
will get you no where Zoltar, except prehaps ejected into space." The man quieted down quickly  
understanding that the bounty hunter was probably quite serious about her claim. Samus  
confidently strided over to her chair at the cockpit and began to activate the system. Lights came  
on and a powerful hum arose as the engines activated. As Samus began to clear the space  
station, she flipped a switch just abover her head. A hollow metallic voice rose up over the  
speaker system. "What do you desire Mistress?". Samus smirked and replied, "A billion credits  
and my own planet." The computer halted for a few seconds than spoke again. "I am not  
equipped to satisfy that command mistress." Samus smiled again.   
"Just take me to Ceres. Wake me up when something eventful happens."   
"Yes Mistress." replied the ships computer. With that samus rose from her chair and walked  
over to the vertical bed. She turned to, the criminal glaring at her behind the bars. Smiling she  
pressed a button on her arm, and a wall dropped in front of the force shield. Samus yelled  
out,"Have a good nights sleep Zoltar." A grunt was heard from behind the sheet. With prying  
eyes removed Samus could finally get some sleep. Lying back on the vertical bed she, pressed a  
button to her right. The wires on the bed connected themselves to her power suit. Pressing  
another hidden button on her arm, the front of her suit opened up. Samus stepped out. The suit  
closed behind her and began to glow as it charged.   
She still stood about six feet tall. Sleek and well muscled, her greenish blond hair, was tied at  
the back of her head. She wore a black singlet and black leather boots. Sighing she pulled the tie  
out of her hair and allowed it to fall over her shoulders. Kicking off her boots beside the suit,  
Samus allowed her singlet to fall off her body. Looking again to make sure the metal door  
covered the holding cell. She smiled and walked off to another hidden portion of the ship. The  
shower. She would shower and than sleep. Ahh sleep. It was a hard day and she had earned it.   
Stepping into an already steaming shower Samus let her thoughts wonder. Not bothering to  
notice the red blip growing ever larger on the radar.   
  
His vision clearing, Mega Man, came out of his teleport jump. The warehouse looked empty.   
That was always the case. Equipping his mega-buster, the tiny blue robot, ran forward to the  
other side of the ware house. When suddenly the entire facility came to life. He skidded to a  
hault just in time to face an army of hard hats. However, these were no ordinary hard hats. They  
were robots! Megan opened fire with his gun just as one of the hats sprang open and let an  
energy ball fly. Mega man dodged the shot as his blast slammed into the robot destroying it.   
Running faster Mega man shot his way through the rest of the hats. All too easy for the blue  
hero. Coming up against a wall Mega Man looked up to see a large steel door on the top of the  
ledge. The robot master of this ware house was behind that door. He had to get up there  
somehow. So he pressed a button on his arm, and a red flash of light shot down in front of him.   
Suddenly the flash changed into a mechanized red dog. "Hey Rush!" smiled Mega Man as the  
his canine friend walked over to him. "I need to get up onto that ledge. Go Coil!" with that the  
dog began to transform into a type of spring board. Mega Man jumped up onto rushes back, and  
was propelled upwards onto the cliff. Looking down, he waved back at Rush and the dog barked  
and departed the same way he came in. Now for the master. Mega Man walked over to the large  
door. With a serious of clicks the door flipped open revealing a long hallway that ended in an  
identical door. Mega Man had been in this situation dozens of times before. Behind this door,  
the robot master of this area would be waiting for him. The only different thing, was that this  
time he did not know who he faced. Dr.Light, had detected some strange energy coming from  
this area. He determined that it must be a robot. However, the real mystery was who had built  
the robot. Dr. Wily had been dead for years. Any other offenders had either been killed off as  
well or imprisoned. Even Proto Man had disappeared. Charging his buster, Mega Man opened  
the door.  
The wind hit him like a ton of bricks from behind, sucking him into the room. There was no  
robot waiting for him, just a gigantic swirling vortex. Mega Man did not know what to do,  
before he could call Dr.Light, he was sucked into the vortex. In an instant he stood alone, in an  
blank white area. There was nothing just white. Before he could decipher his location a being  
came walking at him from a distance. It was strange. Mega Man was picking up robotic signals  
from it, however it was definitely biological. An Android? Before Mega Man could speak, the  
being smiled and raised its arm. A strange cannon had been grafted onto his arm. Mega Man  
drew his weapon to late, the energy that hit him ripped him to pieces in a huge explosion. The  
being laughed as it walked among the ruined body of Mega Man. Cell looked down and smiled.   
"Ha, easy as pie. He was right, the conquest would be too simple." Turning around to leave Cell  
laughed again, as the pieces of Mega Man, were swirled up into another smaller vortex. 


	2. Chapter 2- Partners

Chapter 2 - Partners  
  
Blood trickled down Link's face. Gauntilor was not an easy opponent. For all his skill with a blade, Link could only succeed in scratching Gauntilor's armor. The giant laughed, "Have you had enough yet boy? Perhaps you should just lay down and die." Linked scowled and launched himself towards the giant. However the slashing of a sword sent Link diving to the side. How was this beast so fast! Link got an idea. He pulled out his hook shot and fired at the ceiling above Gauntilor's head. The grapple stuck into the ceiling and pulled Link quickly upwards. Releasing his grip on the handle Link flew onto the head of the giant. The beast roared with a sickening snarl and began to whip his head around in an attempt to throw Link down to the floor. Link held on with all his might. Gripping his sword in his hand Link shoved the blade through the top of the helmet. Oil squirted and the giant screamed. Hurling Link to the ground. The Hylian smacked sickeningly into the ground. Feeling  
the pain in his side Link knew he had broken his ribs. This did not look good. Looking ahead Link could see the Giant moving towards him, to administer a killing blow. He had to think fast! Looking up he could still see that his sword was still stuck in the beasts head. The hook shot hung down from the ceiling, its handle just about to touch the cross guard of his sword. This gave Link an idea. He pulled out his sling shot said a quick prayer to whatever god would listen and sent a small seed flying towards the trigger of the hook shot. SUCCESS! The hook shot sprung, catching the cross guard of the blade and launching it up to the ceiling. As the master sword hit the stone ceiling sparks flew. In some timely twist of fate, a spark landed on the gush of oil from the giants head and ignited.! The tower of power burst into flames. Gauntilor screamed as he died in a huge terrible explosion. Link lay on the ground, bloody, burnt, and in a lot of pain. He managed to get a bottle  
of red liquid to his lips and got up quickly. Thank heavens for Koume and Kotake's medicine of health. Moving towards the doors that now lay open, Link could see a strange altar. On it was a crystal, and standing before it was Ganondorf. The evil wizard turned and smiled. Link drew up his blade. Ganondorf laughed as he spoke. "You're too late fool! The wheel of fate has already begun to spin in the heavens! And soon, soon the whole universe will be pulled into the evil realm! Link saw a vortex spinning in the pink of the crystal. Ganondorf laughed as three figures stepped out of the blackness. Link could only watch in horror as they came towards him. He turned to run, but found that one of the three, a tall green humanoid with a cannon on his arm, was already behind him. The creature chuckled and grabbed onto him as Ganondorf held out the crystal to Link. "Enjoy your stay in the evil realm Hero! Now you will know how much I have suffered!". Link howled as pink energy came  
over him and stole his consciousness.  
  
Samus stepped out of the shower, feeling a lot better. Heading back to the cockpit, she grabbed a black body suit off the wall. She slipped into quickly and continued out. Looking out the view port Samus' jaw just dropped. A huge vortex of swirling energy was pulling her ship straight into it. Rushing over to the controls Samus yelled to the computer. "Hey Ship, why did you not advise me of that vortex." The ship replied in its' chrome monotone female voice, "Sorry, mistress, I do not detect the anomaly that you are describing."  
  
"How the hell can you say that?" Samus argued, "It's right in front of us! Give me manual controls." With that samus grabbed the flight controls and tried desperately to turn the ship around. However the controls were locked and the ship would not budge. Samus thought to herself, maybe if she fired the retros she could break through the field. Switching from thrust to retro Samus, slammed the throttle up. The ship shook violently but would not break free. She was going to be pulled in. Looking towards the approaching vortex and to her suit Samus ran over to the charger. Flipping a switch the charger stopped and the suit flipped open. Samus stepped inside and placed her arms and legs where they belonged. The suit snapped closed just as the ship was pulled in to the vortex. Samus felt herself fly across the ship and then blackness.  
  
She awoke some time later in a strange white area. The ship was ruined, debris lay everywhere, Samus glanced over to the cell. It was destroyed completely. She assumed Zoltar must be dead. A pity, that one could have bought her a new drive matrix for her ship. Looking around Samus could see nothing but white for miles. She didn't even detect the shadowy figure sneaking up to her with a length of pipe. The figure got right behind her and raised up the pipe to deliver a killing blow to Samus' head. He never got the chance. Looking down Zoltar saw his death and gurggled. Samus heard this and swung around in time to see Zoltar gurggling on his own blood, with a pipe in his hand and a sword coming out of his stomach. The green figure behind him let him slide off the blade. Samus could only hold up her weapon to train on the figure as he slapped off Zoltar's blood to the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The meteors rang down quickly and smashed headlong into the ground. Dust and debris were thrown for meters in all directions. Gokou, often was a deep sleeper, but a small blue meteor hitting him in the chest was enough to rouse the groggy Saiyan from his sleep.  
  
"Owwwwww!" Gokou screamed as he awoke. Looking down at his burnt chest and the meteor, Gokou realized quickly that this was no meteor. It was a head!!! "Ewwwww!" yelled Gokou tossing the head onto the ground. "Hold on a second," yelled Gokou "It's a robot! Another android? No wait he's different, he doesn't have the red ribbon on his head. I wonder if Bulma could tell me anything about him?" Gokou picked up the blue robot head and began walking towards his home.  
  
"Chi-Chi! Hey babe, where are you?" Gokou queried.  
  
"In here Gokou!" Came a reply from inside Gokou's home. Gokou opened the door to his house to find his wife Chi-Chi cooking dinner inside. The smell of rice and sweet cooked pork floated into Gokou's nostrils. Suddenly the earth shook, or seemed to shake as Gokou's stomach began to rumble.  
  
"Mmmmm, dinner smells great Chi-Chi! I need to go to Bulma's for a few minutes." Suddenly the diminutive yet secretly well muscled woman spun around. Her hair was worn up on her head, and pinned at the back. Strands of gray invaded the once ebony black mane. She had a grimace on her face that suggested that she was not in the mood to contend with any of Gokou's usual nonsense.  
  
"Now? Gokou, dinner will be ready any minute now. Gohan and Goten will be home soon." Gokou smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll use the instantaneous motion technique. I'll be there and back in only a few minutes." The small woman frowned.  
  
"Alright Gokou, but be back before supper!" Gokou smiled and kissed Chi-Chi on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks babe!" Gokou shouted. Running outside, making sure he had the head, Gokou touched two fingers to his head. The instantaneous motion was always easier, when Gokou focused on Capsule Corporation headquarters, where Bulma lived. Focusing his energy, Gokou vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Link looked ahead, did he do the right thing by defending the large armored figure in front of him? What was it anyway?? This was like no suit of armor Link had ever seen before. The figure seemed to glance down to the body and then back up to him. Suddenly a surprising voice hit Link. This was a woman??  
  
"That was a week's bounty you just ruined for me my odd looking friend, perhaps you can tell me where I am?" Link looked shocked at the armored figure. He wished he knew where he was. Ganondorf and his cronies had tossed him in to the strange portal, how had he let himself be caught so easily. It was that strange green monster he was so powerful. Where Ganondorf got these strange minions was impossible for him to grasp.  
  
"I have no idea where we are Miss?" Link spoke. The armored figure laughed.  
  
"Then we are in the same boat aren't we. My name is Samus. And who are you, you are obviously not human." Link looked up at the woman and sheathed his sword. He extended his hand and grabbed Samus's hand.  
  
"My name is Link, perhaps we could get out of here together." Under her helmet, Samus' smiled. 


End file.
